Remember Me
by 1italianbella
Summary: Olivia and Elliot got everything they wanted until one accident ruined it and Olivia lost her memory. Now Elliot will do everything he can to help her regain her memory.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia and Elliot Stabler were having dinner with Nick Amaro and his wife. They were having a good time with them.

"This was nice. We should do this again sometime." Nick said.

"Yeah, well, see you at work tomorrow." Olivia smiled.

Olivia and Elliot got in the car.

"That was nice going out with another married couple." Elliot said.

"It really was." Olivia smiled.

"I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you too." Olivia smiled as she kissed him.

Elliot started the car. A couple minutes later, they came to a red light. When it changed, they began to drive through the intersection when a drunk driver ran the red light and it them on their right side.

Their car stopped and glass was everywhere. They both were knocked out. Someone had seen what happened and called 911. They both started to bleed a bit.

A couple minutes later, Elliot woke up. He first took off his seat belt and then turned toward Olivia.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed.

He unbuckled her and checked to see what was wrong. She had cut on her forehead and some on her arms. He noticed he had a couple cuts, but he didn't care. He wanted Olivia to be ok.

He quickly made sure she was still breathing. He relaxed a bit when he realized she was. Then he heard sirens. The paramedics were soon there.

"My wife is Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Stabler and I'm her husband Elliot Stabler. She's still unconscious." Elliot told them.

They carefully got Olivia onto a stretcher. Elliot begged them for them to allow him to ride with her.

**SVU**

After they were done fixing up Elliot, he was right at Olivia's side. She was still out. He had called Cragen, Fin, Munch, Simon, Nick, and Amanda and now they were in the hospital waiting room. His kids were also there.

After a couple days, Elliot had not left Olivia's side. He was holding her hand when he felt her fingers move.

"Nurse!" Elliot yelled.

A nurse soon ran in the room. Olivia's eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" Olivia asked.

"You're in the hospital, you were in an accident." The nurse said.

Olivia saw Elliot.

"Elliot, you're back! I don't hear from you in so long and now you're here!" Olivia said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I've been around for awhile." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked looking confused.

"Look at your hand." Elliot said.

Olivia saw the ring on her finger. "I'm married? To who?"

"Me." Elliot smiled.

"What about Kathy?" Olivia asked, she was really confused. This time the nurse left to get the doctor.

"We divorced 5 years ago. Then I came back. We got married 3 years ago." Elliot said.

"Wait where's David?" Olivia asked.

"David?" Elliot asked even through he knew who he was. The Executive ADA David Haden that Olivia started going out with after Elliot had left.

"I was dating him!" Olivia said.

"When I came back, you two had broken up." Elliot said as the doctor and nurse came back in.

"She doesn't remember being married to me. She remembered me being married to my ex-wife and we divorced 5 years ago." Elliot said.

"It seems like she suffer severe trauma to her head resulting in memory loss. The only thing to do is to help jog her memory." The doctor told him as he walked out with the nurse.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Elliot asked.

"I remember barely hearing from you and my relationship with David was growing stronger and stronger. I don't remember breaking up with him." Olivia said.

Everyone else had walked in as Olivia said that.

"Where is David?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, you two broke up. You thought it was getting too hard to date an ADA and be a cop. Even if you loved and cared about him." Fin told her.

"Loved?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry El." Fin said.

"But why did I break up with him?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, you two started to always get in fights about each other jobs. You said you couldn't take it anymore and ended things." Fin told her.

"I can't believe it." Olivia said.

"Liv, you have me now." Elliot told her.

"But you left! And I barely heard from you!" Olivia asked.

"But I came back, for you." Elliot said.

Olivia then noticed Simon. "Simon?"

"Hey Olivia. Someone wants to see you." Simon said as a girl walked from behind Simon.

"Olivia?" Olivia asked.

"Hi Aunt Olivia." Olivia smiled as she went up and hugged her aunt. Olivia smiled being thrilled to see her niece.

"But how?" Olivia asked.

"I waited a year and it was tough, but all charges were dropped. The first day I got to see her, I brought her to your place. You were so happy." Simon told her.

"That's great." Olivia smiled.

"Nick, Amanda, do you know Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, we've met. I was a bridesmaid in your wedding." Amanda told her.

"And occasionally you and Elliot go out to dinner with my wife and I." Nick said.

"Is she back now?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, for good." Nick told her.

"Captain, when can I get back to work?" Olivia asked.

"Since you lost 5 years of your life, its gonna be awhile." Cragen told her.

"Oh come on, I can do it." Olivia said.

"I can put you on desk duty for now, but that's it until I think you're ready." Cragen said.

"Fine." Olivia said.

After talking for a while, they all left then Elliot's kids all visited after that it was just Elliot and Olivia.

"Liv, is any memory forming?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet." Olivia told him.

Then someone entered her room.

"David?" Olivia asked.

"Hey Liv." David said.

"I heard you were here and asking about me." David said.

"Can I talk you out in the hall?" Elliot asked him.

David nodded and the two walked out in the hall.

"Olivia and I were in a bad car accident and she doesn't remember the past 5 years. In those 5 years, I came back, fell in love, and got married." Elliot told him.

"And why was she asking about me?" David asked.

"The last she remembers is being with you before you two broke up." Elliot told him.

"Huh, kind of like a second chance." David said.

"Hey, she's married now." Elliot said.

"She doesn't remember. And we had a great thing going before." David smiled.

"She'll remember me, in time." Elliot said as he walked in and David followed.

"Hey Liv, Elliot here filled me in on what happened to you. I'm sorry." David said as he sat down beside her. Elliot sat on her other side.

"Thanks David." Olivia smiled as she reached out and grabbed his hand. Elliot tensed up a bit when he saw the way David looked at her as she held his hand. Elliot reached out and grabbed her other hand.

"Dad." Kathleen said.

"Yes?" Elliot asked turning towards her.

"I brought the DVD you asked for." Kathleen said handing him a disk.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled.

Kathleen smiled and said goodbye then turned around and left.

"Liv, there's something I want you to watch." Elliot said as he put the movie in.

The words came on the screen. _The Wedding of Olivia and Elliot Stabler. _

"Our wedding?" Olivia asked. Elliot smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

After the video was over, Elliot took it out of the player.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"Wow, that was some wedding." Olivia said.

It was the first time; they were alone since Olivia woke up. David had left when Elliot put the movie on.

"Do you remember?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet, sorry," Olivia said, "it's just hard to believe since you left."

"I hated leaving you. I told you all this before, but I'll say it again. I felt like I had no choice, but I felt terrible. Its just Kathy always suspected that I was cheating on her with you, so she made me cut off ties with you. That was the start of our problems and we started fighting again. 6 months later, I filed for divorced and moved out. I have joint custody of our kids now. But anyways, I came back and asked Cragen for a job. He gave one to me except I couldn't be your partner again and that killed me, but I have happy I had a job." Elliot told her.

"So you work at SVU again?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'm partners with Munch now." Elliot said.

"How did I react when you came back?" Olivia asked.

"Well, at first you were pissed for not contacting you and I knew you would be. But I could tell you were heartbroken and not from me leaving, but a couple days before you had broken up with David. So I did what I do best and got Chinese food and we talked about it. You let me in again." Elliot told her.

"You and that Chinese food. Its something I can only eat with you." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, do you know when I can leave?" Olivia asked.

"I'll go ask. I'll be back." Elliot told her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out to find the doctor. Once he did, he asked.

"Excuse me, do you know when my wife can go home?" Elliot asked.

"Let me check her over right now and I'll let you know." He said as he and Elliot walked back to Olivia's room.

"Hello Mrs. Stabler, I'm going to check to see how you're doing." He said. He started doing his tests while Elliot sat next to Olivia.

"Where do I live?" Olivia asked.

"We live in your apartment because I knew how much you love so decided to live there until we decide to have a family." Elliot told her.

"Well, Mrs. Stabler, you are looking good and looks like you are able to be discharged. But I recommended not doing any work for a couple weeks and take it easy." He told her as he signed the discharge papers and handed them to Elliot.

"Take it easy?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Liv, listen to him. You need to regain memory." Elliot told her.

"Fine." Olivia said.

**SVU**

Elliot and Olivia pulled up to their apartment building. Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and they walked up to their apartment. When they walked inside, Olivia noticed how it changed. You could definitely tell she lived here with Elliot. Then she noticed the new pictures. There were pictures of her and Elliot and some of their wedding.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked.

"I like it." Olivia smiled.

Olivia noticed some books on the table. She picked them up and read the titles.

"Are we trying to have a baby?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we just started a couple months ago." Elliot told her.

Olivia continued to look at the books.

"But if you need some time to rest up, we can wait." Elliot added.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled.

"No problem." He smiled.

Olivia set the books the down and looked at the ring on her finger.

"It still doesn't feel that we're married. How long did you say?" Olivia asked.

"3 years." Elliot told her.

"Why can't I remember anything? The last thing I remember I was dating David, I was working on my partnership with Nick because he wasn't you, and I was upset you hadn't contacted me." Olivia said.

"I know honey, you'll remember. You need time." Elliot said as he hugged her.

"I need to rest. Alone." Olivia said as she walked into the bedroom.

Elliot let her be, he knew she was going to have trouble adjusting. He remembered how pissed she was when he first came back. Now it was like he had just come for her. He wished he could do something to help get her memory back.

Elliot heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and found David there holding flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I just wanted to give Olivia flowers." David told him.

"You two broke up and now we're married." Elliot reminded him.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember marrying you. She remembers dating me and she was in love with me." David told him.

"Yes, she was in love with you but I've been in love with her for a lot longer." Elliot told him.

"But she asked about me when she woke up." David reminded him.

Elliot wanted to punch him more than anything, but didn't. Thanks to Olivia he had been working on his anger issues. So instead Elliot told him.

"You need to leave."

"Fine, just give her these." David said handing him the flowers.

"No. You need to move on." Elliot said throwing the flowers back at him and shutting the door.

"That was David, wasn't it?" Olivia asked from behind.

Elliot turned and saw Olivia. "Yeah it was."

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Just wished you to get better." He told her.

"Anything else? You look pretty upset." She said.

Elliot walked closer to her. "He just likes reminding me that you last remember dating him. I know this is true. I know you were in love with him. I know in your mind right now, I'm married to Kathy and you're dating David, but I'm not I'm married to you. It kills me that you don't remember this." Elliot told her.

"El, I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"Liv, it's ok. It's not your fault. You need rest. I'll take the couch and let you have the bed to yourself. Just let me change first." Elliot said as he walked into the bedroom.

Olivia nodded and walked off towards the kitchen since she was kind of hungry. It was then she noticed cookbooks that looked used. She picked one up that had a bookmark in it and opened it. She realized the bookmark was actually a picture. A picture of her and Elliot in the kitchen, she was cooking and Elliot had stood behind and took the picture while hugging her from behind. The two looked so happy.

"You became quite the cook." Elliot told her as he reappeared this time in his boxers.

"I can see that. How did this happen?" Olivia asked.

"Well, after we got married, you decided we shouldn't always being ordering take out, so you brought some cookbooks and taught yourself how to cook. There is some left over Chinese in the fridge. We still get that." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled and opened the fridge. She ate the leftovers. Once she was done, she noticed Elliot getting settled on the couch.

"Night El." Olivia smiled.

"Night Liv, love you." Elliot told her.

She paused, for so long she was to hear those words from him. Now she has and she's married to him. She knew she had always loved him even while he was gone. So she responded.

"Love you too." And then she went into the bedroom.

Elliot smiled at those words, he hoped that meant she would regain her memory and remember everything about their marriage.

When Olivia was getting ready for bed, she had a hard time finding her things due the fact everything had been moved around since Elliot lived there. She eventually found her things.

Once she was ready, she got into bed. She suddenly got a flash of a memory of laying in the bed next to Elliot. She hoped this meant she would get her memory back. She then quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Olivia had walked off into the cribs, she was pretty pissed off, and she laid down on one of the beds. She was alone until Elliot joined her._

"_Leave me alone asshole." Olivia told him._

"_No, you're pissed and we need to talk about it." Elliot told her._

"_Talk about what? About how you left me? About how you never called or even texted me? Elliot, that hurt me. You were my partner for 12 years! You knew so much about me! You were supposedly my best friend." Olivia exclaimed._

"_We are best friends, at least I hope we still are. Liv, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say. I actually did call you a few times from a different number, but hung up when you answered. I didn't know what to say. I even tried emailing you once, but Kathy saw and stopped me. She even deleted your email. She told me to cut off ties with you. That's when problems with her started. We're divorced now." Elliot told._

"_El, I'm so sorry." Olivia told him._

"_It's alright, I should have known it couldn't work again. Eli saved us for a little bit, but we couldn't last. There's something I need to tell you Liv." Elliot told her._

"_What?" Olivia asked._

"_I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now. It was horrible not talking to you. I never want to leave you again; I always want you in my life. I truly mean all this." Elliot told her._

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear this. This is why I've been so pissed you never contacted me after you its because I'm in love with you too. When you were gone, it was like a part of me was missing. I missed you so much." Olivia told him._

"_I'm never leaving you again." Elliot told her as he leaned in and kissed her. Olivia returned the passionate kiss._

Olivia woke up. That dream was a memory. She remembered something, her first kiss with Elliot. She smiled since it was always she always wanted. She remembered how happy she was when this moment happened.

Meanwhile, Elliot woke up to his phone ringing.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, its Cragen. Don't let Olivia come in, she needs rest. And you don't come in either, she needs you." Cragen said.

"Ok Cap, thanks." Elliot said.

"You're welcome, I just Olivia gets better." Cragen said.

"Same, well, I'll talk to you later." Elliot said as he hung up.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom; she had to share the good news.

"I remembered our first kiss!" Olivia exclaimed.

Elliot smiled. "The one in the cribs?"

"Yes! When you first told me you love me and I told you I love you." Olivia smiled.

"And how I'm never going to leave you." Elliot said.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed as she hugged Elliot.

Just then Olivia leaned in and gave Elliot a kiss. He smiled; it was the first time they kissed since the accident. He returned the kiss.

"Where did this come from? I mean I like, but yesterday you were hesitant. " Elliot asked.

"I just remembered how happy it made me." Olivia smiled as she kissed him again. Then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Olivia said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey." David smiled as she answered.

"David." Olivia said and suddenly she had another flashback.

"_David, you know I love you." Olivia told him._

"_Then why are you canceling on me again!?" David asked._

"_I told you, we have been working non stop on this case!" Olivia said. _

"_But you canceled! Like you always do! It's like you put your job over our relationship!" David yelled._

"_How can you say that? I love you and I'm here now! How about you try caring about other people other then yourself!" Olivia yelled._

"_Ok yeah you're here now! But that rarely happens!" David yelled._

"_Ok I don't get why you complain when I have to cancel for my job, but you've done it multiple times for your job! And I say nothing about it!" Olivia yelled._

"_That's because I have a job to do and can't cancel that." David said._

"_I can't cancel my job either!" Olivia yelled._

"_Well, sorry!" David yelled._

"_David, what are we doing?" Olivia asked._

"_What do you mean?" David asked._

"_I mean it seems like we've been fighting all the time over everything. I'm sick of it." Olivia told him._

"_What are you saying?" David asked._

"_Maybe this isn't working and we shouldn't force it." Olivia said._

"_Are we breaking up?" David asked._

"_I love you, but I think it's for the best." Olivia said._

"_I love you too, so we don't have to break up." David said._

"_You deserve someone that is more dependent, that's why you get mad when I cancel. I need someone who can respect what I do. Goodbye David." Olivia said._

"_So that's it," David said as Olivia nodded, "bye Olivia." And with that he left._

With that memory, all her memories of David and the downfall of their relationship came back.

"Olivia?" David asked bringing Olivia back to reality.

"David, you need to leave. When I saw you just now, all the memories of why we didn't work came back to me." Olivia told him.

"What?" David asked.

"You need to leave David. Our relationship is over and I remembered that I am in love with Elliot." Olivia said.

"Wow, was now expecting that." David said.

"Goodbye David." Olivia said.

"Bye Olivia." David said as he turned to leave and Olivia shut the door.

"Wow." Elliot said.

Olivia walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Suddenly she had another flashback, this time it was with her and Elliot.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"I had another flashback." Olivia said.

"What was it?" Elliot asked.

"I'll show you." Olivia said as she led him to the bedroom.

Olivia slammed Elliot onto the bed then climbed on top of him.

"So you remembered this?" Elliot smiled.

"Yes." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her as the two continue to take off their clothes. They both were acting really passionate. When they were done, they were laying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Olivia was resting her hand on Elliot's chest.

"That was amazing." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah it was."

Elliot found Olivia's hand and held it. He noticed the ring on her finger.

"I see you're wearing your wedding ring even if you're confused about being married." Elliot said.

"Yeah, why not. I see the proof that we're married." Olivia said looking at the rings.

"_El, we're going to be late for our reservation." Olivia said walking into the squad room, which was empty except for Elliot. _

_When she got to her and Elliot's desks, which were still across from each, she noticed Elliot sitting at his desk with Chinese take out._

"_I never made a reservation." Elliot said._

'_What? Why did you tell me you did?" Olivia asked._

"_Cause I wanted us to get dressed up and you look stunning." Elliot said._

_Olivia looked confused, as she got closer to the desks. Elliot got up and grabbed her hands. He then kneeled onto one knee._

"_Elliot." Olivia said._

"_This felt like the perfect place to do this. Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart and I will forever. You are my partner, my best friend. You're the one I want to be with when all my dreams come true. So will you become my wife and marry me?" Elliot asked as he shown her the ring._

"_Elliot, yes, I love you!" Olivia smiled as Elliot slid the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her._

"_Alright everyone, you can come out." Elliot said as Cragen, Munch, Fin, Nick, Amanda, Melinda, Alex, and Casey came out cheering._

_Their friends hugged the newly engaged couple._

"_I knew you would want to share this with them and I did too." Elliot said._

"_It's amazing. Everything is perfect." Olivia smiled._

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"I just remembered how you proposed." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and they went for another round.


End file.
